El cielo está cerrado y el infierno vacío
by Core chocolate
Summary: La eternidad les parece tan abrumadora, esa que está llena de soledad, y pena, y odio, y... las pesadillas que los han atormentado siempre. Y es que de repente entienden que el cielo no existe para ellos, pero el infierno tampoco es una opción; sólo ese sitio, esos momentos compartidos, esos sentimientos aprehendidos... tan fuerte, tan confusamente.
1. Íncipit

Drifters es propiedad de Kouta Hirano y yo escribo esto porque estoy loca.

No tengo mucho que decir, además de lo anterior, sólo que no tengo idea de lo que hago en este fic. Bueno, debería aclarar que las viñetas abordarán las impresiones de Anastasia y un poquito de Hijikata (porque amo a los Ends, excepto a Mitsuhide). Obviamente, habrá spoilers para quienes aún no lean el manga, pero serán pocos. Por el momento, es todo.

Gracias a quienes se atrevan a leer esto.

* * *

 **El cielo está cerrado y el infierno vacío**

 **.**

 **Íncipit**

~.~

 _Llévame contigo, tan lejos_  
 _que, en el camino, olvide_  
 _las palabras._

 _Llévame contigo tan cerca_  
 _que, sin camino, no tenga_  
 _palabras._

Xavier Villaurrutia

~.~

"¿Dónde estoy?" Fue lo primero que dijo al llegar ahí, pregunta lógica y esperada, pero para ella era más que eso. Los recuerdos se confundían con ilusiones y ya no sabía qué y qué no había ocurrido realmente, o si ella aún se encontraba dormida y todo era una pesadilla como las que a menudo la atormentaban desde que había dejado el palacio real; pues todavía podía sentir los brazos de su hermana mayor rodeándola, como cuando eran más pequeñas y le pedía dormir a su lado... Pero la sensación del humo, llenando su nariz y su garganta, tampoco se había borrado de su memoria, y el olor a pólvora de los casquillos quemados y a sangre, y el sonido pesado de los cuerpos cayendo, y el llanto desconsolado de alguien... Y su cuerpo adolorido, como si le encajaran cientos de dagas, pero de una forma violenta, rápida y más aguda, o tal vez eran disparos, como los que les dieron a sus padres. Recordaba haber cerrado los ojos, buscando alivio o la muerte - ¿cuál era la diferencia? -, pero lo que había visto era a una mujer, vestida con ropas oscuras, sonriéndole.

\- Ven conmigo, tú que has sido abandonada - percibió una voz y una mano que se extendía hacia ella. - Ven conmigo, Gran Duquesa.

Y luego ese sitio... Pero ¿qué era ese lugar? ¿Todavía dormía? ¿O estaba muerta? Y si ese sueño era de muerte, ¿qué era ese lugar? ¿El cielo? ¿El infierno? ¿O la nada? No tuvo tiempo de pensar más, pues una cara conocida se presentó ante ella y fue entonces que quiso llorar, pero se contuvo con tanta fuerza que sintió que un frío glacial se extendía por su cuerpo, uno más intenso que el de los inviernos de Siberia.

\- Mi querida niña - oyó a Rasputín y ya no pudo estar segura de nada, ni siquiera de que ella fuera quien fuera. El monje notó su desconcierto. - No pienses en ello, ya no más. Has renacido, como tu nombre lo dice, y ahora te levantarás y demostrarás tu furia a todos aquellos que te hayan hecho daño. - Y de nuevo quiso llorar, al escuchar esas palabras, porque significaban que todo había sido verdad. Rasputín no le mentiría...

Ahora que ha pasado un tiempo de eso, recuerda y se da cuenta del error en el que cayó, porque Grigori Rasputín es el más grande mentiroso que ha conocido, empezando por ese embuste con que la tranquilizó cuando era niña y lloraba por la enfermedad de su hermano... Pues ¿no se suponía que las personas buenas iban al cielo? Un sitio en que se podía disfrutar de toda la alegría, el amor, la paz y la comprensión de Dios. ¿No se suponía que ella sería capaz de compartir eso con su familia? Reflexiona... Es cierto, ella no había sido una buena persona, por eso sólo le queda desear que sus padres, sus queridas hermanas y su pequeño hermano hayan obtenido la salvación.

Eso quiere decir que ese lugar es el infierno. Y si es así, ella y todos los demás se encuentran allí para pagar sus faltas, o cometer más... Sea como sea, algo le dice que al final obtendrán lo que se merecen: calma o turbación, castigo o absolución. Sea como sea, no les queda más que seguir hacia adelante y provocar el mismo dolor que han sufrido, hasta que algo - la presencia de esos Drifters - los detenga y los destruya... Una parte de ella espera que eso sea pronto, pues no se le antoja "vivir" una eternidad de esa manera.


	2. Insomnio

Drifters pertenece a Kouta Hirano.

Y aquí va la segunda viñeta. Esto sería poco después de que Anastasia llegó a ese mundo extraño.

* * *

 **El cielo está cerrado y el infierno vacío**

 **.**

 **Insomnio**

Abre los ojos y, a pesar de la oscuridad en que está sumida la habitación, fija la mirada en la construcción de piedra. Ya han pasado algunos días desde su llegada, pero aún no puede dormir bien. Es la misma intranquilidad que sintió cuando ella y su familia se instalaron en la casa Ipátiev, pero ahora no tiene a nadie a quien recurrir para calmarse, así que se levanta y sale. Camina por los pasillos en busca del sueño que ha huido, pero no halla más que silencio y soledad; todos deben estar dormidos... o fingiendo dormir. Deambula hasta llegar a la parte más retirada del castillo, una sala medio derruida cuyo techo ha caído en parte. Al pasar cerca, alcanza a ver la luna que se asoma por la abertura de la bóveda; se detiene a observar el astro, hipnotizada por su resplandor, y, al bajar la mirada, nota algo entre las sombras que proyectan las paredes; es una sombra más, o un espectro, o una ilusión producida por la luz de luna, o simplemente alguien que, como ella, ha salido a caminar en medio de la noche, presa del insomnio. Quiere acercarse para ver quién es la otra persona, pero se queda quieta, congelada; quizá sea el sueño que buscaba el que la inmoviliza, quizá sea el letargo que ese mundo le produce.

El ruido de unos pasos la vuelve en sí y ve que, de entre la penumbra, sale alguien. Es ese hombre al que Rasputín llama Hijikata; pasa a su lado, pues ella está junto a la puerta, y se aleja sin haberle dirigido ni siquiera una mirada o una palabra. Ella lo sigue con los ojos, hasta que se pierde en los corredores del castillo; después de eso, regresa la vista hacia el cielo nocturno y permanece así durante varios minutos, hasta que una sensación de quietud la invade. Es como si ya hubiera visto antes ese cielo, esa luna, esa noche, sí, son los mismos de su tierra natal... Pero son diferentes.

Lleva la mirada por donde el hombre caminó y se pregunta si él también pensó y sintió lo mismo al observar esa noche de luna, pero la idea desaparece pronto, porque ella emprende el regreso a su habitación, con el propósito de intentar dormir y de olvidarse de todo, incluso de sí misma y del mundo que la rodea y del que ya no.

No obstante, la siguiente noche de desvelo recuerda su pasado, cada detalle, cada instante de terror, y entonces ya no duda más. Y quiere gritar, llorar, desaparecer, dormir para siempre, pero no puede... Se levanta otra vez y camina hasta la sala de la ocasión anterior. De nuevo se encuentra con ese hombre, pero ninguno dice nada, ni siquiera voltean a verse, sólo miran el cielo nocturno, la luna y las pocas estrellas que resplandecen débilmente. Es el mismo firmamento que el de sus patrias, eso es todo, ese es el único pensamiento que se permiten tener justo en ese momento, ambos, sin emitir ningún sonido, mientras el hechizo lunar hace efecto y una especie de paz, huidiza, los llena.


	3. Seres fantásticos

Creo que todos sabemos quién es el dueño de Drifters. Si fuera mío, me tardaría mucho más que Hirano, porque mi nivel de pereza es mayor.

Las viñetas tendrán cierto orden cronológico; la trama empezó con la llegada de Anastasia a ese otro mundo y seguirá según la historia del manga. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **El cielo está cerrado y el infierno vacío**

 **.**

 **Seres fantásticos**

Hay algunas cosas de ese sitio que aún le parecen extrañas, como sacadas de un sueño, y otras realmente inverosímiles, pero son ciertas, al menos, hasta donde ella puede comprender, porque, después de todo, ese sitio quizá sí sea el infierno...

Rasputín le ha hablado un poco sobre la misión que tienen, o mejor dicho, sobre la oportunidad que ahora se les presenta, como si la vida, o lo que sea, les hubiera dado un chance para componer las cosas, el cual, desde la perspectiva del monje y usando sus propias palabras, se llama venganza. Eso es algo que no entiende, o no quiere entender aún, porque, para desear vengarse, debería sentir algo más que tristeza, ¿o no?... y ella sólo desea llorar, pero parece que las lágrimas se han secado en sus ojos y nada más que un aliento frío sale de su interior. - Eso es bueno - es lo que dice Rasputín cuando le cuenta sobre el aire gélido que surge de sí misma. Quiere preguntar porqué, pero no lo hace, pues ha notado que casi todos ahí tienen alguna clase de "habilidad", por no decir poder. Entonces es normal, entonces está bien y ella debería hacer lo mismo que los otros... Pero ¿qué es eso?

Esa es otra de las cosas que no comprende, ¿por qué tienen esos "poderes"? Cuentos de su infancia sobre seres fantásticos e historias del folklore de su país llegan a su memoria al buscar una explicación y le hacen cuestionarse si acaso se han convertido en alguna clase de espíritus que deben expiar sus pecados o vagar toda una eternidad causando penas, hasta encontrar la muerte definitiva. Y si se han vuelto demonios, ¿algo podrá detenerlos?

Lo único que puede discernir de toda esa situación es que poco a poco pierde algo. Es como si la vida se le escapara a pausas y, efectivamente, su cuerpo y su alma se congelaran; porque hay momentos, cada vez más frecuentes, en que se siente vacía y agotada, tanto que nada le importaría, ni siquiera matar... Pues lo ha oído, lo ha escuchado de ese hombre, el Rey Negro, que destruirán el mundo, acabarán con la despreciable humanidad, que no merece otra cosa sino su exterminio por tantos males que ha causado... ¿A eso se refiere Rasputín cuando habla de venganza? Mas ¿qué derecho tiene ella o los otros para tomar ese desquite con sus propias manos, en ese mundo que no es el suyo? O tal vez sí lo tengan, tal vez esa sea la razón de estar ahí, o tal vez no haya motivo alguno y todo sea una locura, una alucinación más.

Porque hay cosas de ese sitio que aún no comprende, ni sabe si algún día lo hará, pero también hay cosas a las que paulatinamente se va acostumbrando. Y no duda que la aceptación total llegue un día y, en ese caso, ya no habrá marcha atrás, ni redención, ni paz. Lo que puede asegurar con certeza es que, en su interior, crece un vacío que no lo es tanto, pues cada día se ocupa con un poco más de tristeza, esa que ya existía desde el principio, y también de cólera.

Y los días pasan con lentitud y ella se adapta poco a poco a ese lugar impensable, pero real.


	4. La santa francesa

Hirano es amo y señor de Drifters; yo, una demente que escribe tonterías sobre ese manga.

* * *

 **El cielo está cerrado y el infierno vacío**

 **.**

 **La santa francesa**

Desde que la conoce, Jeanne d'Arc le recuerda a alguien. Había oído de ella en sus clases de historia y también de parte de Monsieur Gilliard, su profesor de francés, pero se sorprende cuando la ve por primera vez, pues, más allá de lo increíble del hecho, no puede evitar pensar que se parece a alguien muy cercano a ella; hay algo que le provoca esa sensación: sus ojos incendiados, como si se llenaran de sangre, o su voz furiosa y que, no obstante, tiene un no sabe qué de dolor. Hay algo, pero no puede definir qué es, sobre todo, cuando la observa reír extasiada por las llamas que destruyen lo que encuentran a su paso, o cuando se mantiene callada y su mirada se oscurece. En situaciones como esas, quisiera acercarse a ella y rodearla con sus brazos, para consolarla, para protegerla, incluso de sí misma, porque ese fuego suyo puede llevarla a la perdición, como una enfermedad que la acabara lentamente. Pero, además de la añoranza, una especie de obligación nace dentro de ella al pensar en la fragilidad de la francesa; le parece una niña perdida, solitaria, adolorida, que necesita mucho amor y cuidados para sanar sus heridas. Ella quisiera ser como sus hermanas y hacer de enfermera, para detener esa hemorragia que desangra el corazón de la doncella de Orleans y curarle todas las lesiones, las antiguas y las recientes. Porque le recuerda a alguien.

Y se enfada cuando ve a Gilles de Rais, porque le parece que él no la cuida como debe ser, pues deja que las brasas sigan quemándola y, mientras tanto, la ira la consuma. Le molesta que Jeanne tenga tanta confianza y aprecio hacia ese hombre, puesto que él no estuvo ahí para ella en el momento en que más lo necesitó. Y aun así, comprende que es infantil sentir eso, pues ellas llevan poco tiempo de convivir, en tanto los franceses han pasado por mucho juntos; lo comprende bien, mas no puede evitar preocuparse y enojarse, pero, más que eso, sentir que es una inútil, porque nuevamente no puede hacer nada para ayudar... Y es que Jeanne d'Arc le recuerda tanto a alguien que quiso mucho y ya se fue... Alguien inocente y atormentado por múltiples dolencias, como un flujo incontrolable de sangre o una quemadura que se extiende hasta lo más profundo del ser.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte? - le pregunta un día, cuando la ve, solitaria, contemplando el sol que se oculta y salpica de tonos rojizos el horizonte.

\- Estoy bien - Jeanne le responde con una sonrisa tan cansada que, por un segundo, piensa que la vida de la francesa se apaga junto con el día que termina.

Cuanto quisiera poder parar esa y todas las demás hemorragias que agotan, en medio de llamas desesperadas, a Jeanne d'Arc...


	5. Guerra

Creo que está de más decir que no soy dueña de Drifters, pero lo hago.

* * *

 **El cielo está cerrado y el infierno vacío**

 **.**

 **Guerra**

Algo la turba un poco, algo que se relaciona con su vida anterior, con la vida anterior de todos ahí. No es que hable mucho con los demás, pero, por medio de Rasputín, se ha enterado de que todos comparten una peculiaridad en su pasado: la guerra. Ya conocía la historia de Jeanne, pero oír algunos comentarios perdidos de la chica le hace pensar en cuánto debió enfrentar en su tiempo, en su situación; su recelo hacia de Rais se ablanda un poco al saber que, de una forma u otra, él la ayudó en ese entonces. En cuanto a los otros, no puede decir que los comprenda del todo, no a ese sujeto, a ese japonés llamado Minamoto, que siempre carga un mirada mordaz y desafiante, como si nada ni nadie le importara; tampoco a su compatriota, muy distinto en apariencia y actitud, Hijikata. A veces cree ver una sombra en el rostro de ese hombre, lo que la lleva a preguntarse si se trata de una de esas que lo siguen y asisten en las batallas, o es algo más. En cuanto a su líder, el Rey Negro, le parece familiar, pero no puede definir la razón y el monje no le habla mucho sobre ello.

Pero ¿qué es la guerra? ¿Cómo es? Si tuviera que ser sincera, tendría que admitir que nunca lo supo con exactitud, nunca hasta el momento de su muerte - ¿realmente murió? - y, a pesar de todo, aún ahora se niega a entenderlo. No es que los sucesos la confundan, sino que no quiere aceptar esa realidad tal como es, pues no le gusta pensar que, mientras ella era "feliz" con su familia, existiera tanto sufrimiento afuera. Porque ese pensamiento le provoca una incertidumbre tan pesada sobre su supuesta felicidad, le hace creer que todo era falso: la alegría, los juegos, la tranquilidad, los silencios, el descanso, la actividad, la vida día a día en su hogar... Ni siquiera cuando su padre abdicó y toda su familia tuvo que salir de palacio y trasladarse constantemente de un sitio a otro, como huyendo; quizá un poco, o mucho, cuando llegaron a Ekaterimburgo y las cosas se volvieron más difíciles para todos...

Sus hermanas mayores trabajaban como enfermeras durante la Gran Guerra, pero María y ella solamente podían visitar a los enfermos y heridos. Ahí conoció una pequeña parte de esa realidad, una que dolía y asustaba, pero que no lograba sumergirla por completo en la triste verdad: la sangre que traspasaba las vendas y las sábanas o que formaba pequeños charcos al pie de las camas, las gasas sucias y el instrumental en las charolas médicas, los murmullos del personal médico sobre la condición de uno u otro paciente, los quejidos adoloridos de los recién ingresados y la mirada casi perdida de los que llevaban un tiempo en ese lugar... Eso podía ver y oír cuando se escapaba de la atención de su hermana y recorría sola las alas "prohibidas" del hospital, pero era casi lo mismo que veía en casa, cuando su hermano sufría algún corte o golpe. Entonces, ¿cuál era la diferencia? ¿O era eso? No el hecho, no el sufrimiento en sí, sino su intensidad y su cantidad lo que hacía tan terrible, horrorosa, la guerra.

Y ahora ahí, en ese lugar, en donde la pena continúa y la muerte no desaparece... La muerte causada por sus propias manos. ¿Qué es la guerra? Es un aire gélido que se esparce por doquier - pueblos, caminos, sembradíos - y congela a todos y todo, hasta los seres más pequeños e inocentes, porque todos son despreciables, incluso ella...

La primera vez que usa su "habilidad" - así llama Rasputín ese poder maldito -, siente que los latidos de su corazón se hacen más lentos. Esa tarde regresa presurosa a su habitación, después de volver de una expedición en la periferia del muro de Carneades, específicamente, de azotar unas pobres aldeas que quedan de camino a la villa del norte. Al cerrar la puerta se lleva una mano y luego la otra hasta su pecho, buscando ese ruido, ese movimiento característico, pero lo nota tan distante y callado que se asusta... No quiere morir, no quiere morir, no así... Y una lágrima sale, la primera y tal vez la única desde que arribó a ese mundo.

Pero el temor cesa de repente y un pedacito más se hiela en su interior, porque, al pensarlo mejor, la muerte no le parece tan mala de lo que ya ha sido.


	6. Sueño nocturno

¿Recuerdan quiénes son los personajes principales de este fic? Por fin hay algo.

* * *

 **El cielo está cerrado y el infierno vacío**

 **.**

 **Sueño nocturno**

Podría contar con los dedos de una mano a las personas de quienes se fía: son pocas, muy pocas. El número se reduce a dos, y con algunas reservas, porque ya nada es como antes, ni siquiera ella. Después del tiempo que ha pasado ahí - días, semanas o meses, no sabe -, después de las cosas que ha hecho ahí - "Cobra tu dolor con las vidas de nuestros enemigos" -, ahora puede asegurar que algo ha muerto en su interior. Ella lo ha matado, o han sido las circunstancias, sea como sea, sabe que sería aún más doloroso y difícil volver atrás - ¿existe esa posibilidad? - y enmendar sus errores... Pero, si lo piensa bien, no quiere enmendar nada, corregir nada, sólo quiere seguir hasta donde tenga que llegar, o encuentre el final, su final.

Así, con ese desencanto que cada vez se hace más grande y carcome lo que queda de su alma, todavía se aferra un poco a algunas personas, a esas en quienes guarda cierta confianza, por costumbre, Rasputín, o por convicción, Jeanne. Incluso podría llegar a creer en otros, siempre que no hubiera pretensiones ni esperanzas, sólo silencio, porque eso es lo único en que desea asentar su existencia actual.

Y, a pesar de todo, algo continúa sucediendo como al inicio: sus paseos para contemplar el cielo nocturno. Es contradictorio, pues, aunque sienta que su alma se extingue un poco cada día, la visión de un firmamento sumido en la oscuridad le devuelve un poco de energía. Es el aire que respira, cargado de vagos sueños; o la luz de las estrellas, luciérnagas inmóviles, cuya vida es tan corta y eterna; es la imagen blanca de la luna, un blanco de pureza y de olvido; o la brisa fresca y, a veces, cálida que agita su cabello; pero, sobre todo, es la ausencia de sonidos, de voces, de recuerdos... Es la noche entera, con su sigilo y su negrura apacible, apenas alumbrada por astros distantes, la que se lleva toda preocupación o sufrimiento. Y es algo más, algo que es y no, pero está ahí: una soledad acompañada y una compañía tan solitaria como ella, que se mezcla con el mutismo de esas noches de insomnio.

Porque, después de todo, no está tan sola como piensa.


	7. Alas de cera

Hirano es el culpable indirecto de que yo escriba estas estupideces, porque creó Drifters.

* * *

 **El cielo está cerrado y el infierno vacío**

 **.**

 **Alas de cera**

\- Duerman, por favor - se escucha decir antes de congelar a todos los "enemigos", entre los que también se incluye a sí misma. Luego la lucha sigue, que más parece exterminio, porque la muerte, una que no admite pelea, es la única constante en esa ecuación absurda, en que se conjuga un odio sin razón y una sed de... ¿Venganza? ¿Sufrimiento? En ocasiones, le gustaría saber qué es exactamente lo que los impulsa. Pero al final todo sigue su curso y todos hacen lo que deben, interpretan su papel, ese que desde el principio les fue asignado, y se hunden un poco más en su abismo personal.

Y en medio del caos y de la desolación, Carneades sigue ardiendo y cayendo, con ese aroma de carne quemada y el ruido de los cuerpos y las rocas, y de los cuerpos hechos rocas de hielo, resonando en sus oídos, y los gritos, y los llantos, y un clamor violento... Estira los brazos y abre las manos para, nuevamente, congelar su entorno y probar asir ese frío y lanzarlo muy lejos de ella, junto a todo lo que carga consigo y la atormenta silenciosamente, pero no puede. Mueve sus dedos en un vano intento de coger el dolor que sale de su corazón en forma de invierno estéril, que, no obstante, es capaz de engendrar cadáveres, pero lo único que alcanza es nada, ni siquiera un pequeño grumo de tranquilidad. Y cierra los ojos y suspira, porque eso ya lo sabía, pero, aun así, quiso creer que sería distinto, sólo una vez.

Mas algo ocurre en ese instante. Abre los ojos y levanta la mirada muy alto, hasta el cielo, cuando escucha un sonido que no pertenece ahí, a esa guerra, sino a otras más lejanas... Se trata de un avión, al parecer militar, surcando el firmamento de esa ciudad que se derrumba. Todos callan y se detienen ante la aparición de ese extraño aparato volador, preguntándose si es amigo o enemigo, u otro imposible de ese insólito mundo; pero al punto vuelven a la batalla, pues, sea lo que sea, lo sabrán cuando llegue el momento, siempre es así.

Pero, cuando el ataque termina y todos vuelven a donde deben, y los restos se consumen entre más despojos ardientes, sueños rotos y unos odios consumados y otros alimentados, la imagen de esa máquina voladora vuelve a la mente de algunos; regresa como una ilusión vieja, o una certeza nueva: la distancia entre el cielo y la tierra no parece inalcanzable... Y la siguiente noche, ambos, los mismos, se reúnen sin quererlo en el sitio de siempre. Se acercan a donde está el otro con seguridad, como si fuera lo más normal que hubieran hecho nunca, pero no dicen nada, ni siquiera se miran directamente - se les ha vuelto una rutina -; sin embargo, hay algo que ronda la mente de cada uno, un pensamiento en común, un anhelo secreto que no se atreven a formular, pues lo consideran demasiado irreal.

De esa forma, la idea se esfuma en lo más profundo de su ser, como una imposibilidad bien razonada, y ellos se conforman con la cercanía del otro, porque creen que cualquier otra opción es peligrosa. La verdad es que temen caer de la altura que significaría lanzarse a una aventura como esa, por eso prefieren mantener los pies bien plantados en el suelo y en su soledad... Al menos, eso es lo que se obligan a admitir, pues el inventor enjaulado en su pecho no está muy dispuesto a obedecer ni a permanecer prisionero: su deseo de libertad es tal que no le importaría arrojarse muy alto, tanto que casi tocara el sol, aun cuando el intenso calor derritiera la cera de sus alas.

Tal vez la caída sería menos dolorosa si estuvieran juntos... Tal vez la caída se volvería un dulcísimo castigo a su atrevimiento...


	8. Un nuevo sueño nocturno

Aquí de nuevo, aunque esta historia sea desesperante.

* * *

 **El cielo está cerrado y el infierno vacío**

 **.**

 **Un nuevo sueño nocturno**

Esa noche, algunas nubes cruzan el cielo, pero el viento las empuja rápido, permitiendo la visión del lienzo celeste con su corona de miles de estrellas. El ambiente es tranquilo, oscuro, pues hay luna nueva, y callado, aun cuando los insectos emiten una serenata y la piedra hace un ruido un tanto áspero al pasar por el metal. Hijikata está sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las manos ocupadas afilando una de sus espadas. El lugar es el de costumbre: el viejo salón del castillo donde se hospedan.

Está solo, ni siquiera siente el peso o las voces de sus compañeros; tampoco está ella, esa chica. No es que se busquen, o encuentren siempre, sino ocasionalmente; es como si sus pasos convergieran, sin quererlo, en un mismo punto, en un mismo mutismo y soledad, que ninguno de los dos es celoso de compartir. Esa noche, sin embargo, ella no está, pero da igual, pues, aunque él se haya acostumbrado a su presencia silente, se siente más despejado cuando ella o alguien o algo más - los recuerdos, los fantasmas - no está cerca, sólo la oscuridad nocturna. Da una mirada más al firmamento y nota que las nubes se han ido por completo.

El ruido de unas pisadas lo alerta, pero continúa su trabajo. Cuando el sonido es cercano, levanta la vista y ve que ella se detiene junto a la puerta, como la primera noche en que coincidieron en ese sitio. Su expresión es neutra, casi podría decir que ajena, como si ella no se hallara ahí, solamente su cuerpo. De un momento a otro, ella baja la mirada y lo observa detenidamente, y no tanto a él, sino a sus ojos. Entonces él lo entiende todo y suspira sin querer, en respuesta de eso que acaba de notar. Ella camina hacia donde está él y se sienta a su lado.

Es una de esas situaciones que no necesitan palabras y, si las requiriera, a él le parecerían inútiles y sin sentido, por eso sólo ofrece su compañía muda. Es algo que ambos comprenden sin saber porqué. Y también por eso ella se acomoda junto a él y apoya, inconscientemente, su hombro en el del guerrero, mientras él deja a un costado su espada y se dedica a contemplar el cielo de noche.

No necesitan nada más.


	9. Coma Berenices

Por más que lo intente, creo que no podré evitar el OoC, y es que no soy Hirano, ni una buena escritora. En fin, aquí de nuevo.

* * *

 **El cielo está cerrado y el infierno vacío**

 **.**

 **Coma Berenices**

Ha sido un día como cualquier otro, pero hay algo diferente... y agradable, a pesar de lo simple que pueda ser. Tal vez es eso, su sencillez, la cotidianidad del suceso lo que le otorga un halo de bondad y vida, auténtica vida.

Todo comienza desde temprano, al encontrarse a Jeanne paseando por las afueras del castillo. Ella también sale a caminar, pues le parece que el cielo matutino de ese día tiene demasiada luz como para contemplarlo desde una de las ventanas de la vieja construcción. Ambas cruzan sus caminos en un prado apartado de todo; es un lugar bonito, lleno de verde y de varios manchones de flores, que alegran el ambiente con suavidad, tanta que incluso ellas se permiten una sonrisa. Se sientan sobre el césped y comienzan a jugar con los botones llenos de pétalos, y los recuerdos felices reviven, y las palabras forman oraciones amables, como ese día... Y una risa se escapa, desprevenida, de la boca de una de esas chiquillas, no importa cuál.

\- Yo era buena en esto... - Jeanne afirma mientras junta y retuerce algunos tallos entre sus manos. Anastasia ve detenidamente la labor de su compañera sin pronunciar ni una palabra, mas, cuando ésta levanta, adornado su rostro con un gesto de duda, el amasijo de flores para mostrar su obra fallida, no puede evitar reír bajito. - Creo que ya no - menciona la francesa al tiempo que ve desmoronarse la corona.

\- Veamos - la otra toma las flores y comienza a trenzarlas. - Debería ser algo así, ¿o no? - dice unos minutos después, cuando ya ha terminado y coloca la corona sobre la cabeza de Jeanne d'Arc, quien no responde de inmediato, pues busca algo en que contemplar su reflejo. Se rinde rápido, pero Anastasia toma una de las dagas que siempre carga la francesa y la coloca enfrente, para que pueda verse como en un espejo. - Te queda bien - agrega y sonríe. La doncella de Orleans se le queda viendo por unos segundos antes de mirar su imagen en la cuchilla; parpadea un par de veces, tratando de reconocer a esa que parece su gemela, pero no lo es: una joven con una expresión suave en su rostro y un brillo tranquilo en su mirada. ¿Quién es? Parpadea nuevamente y baja con cuidado el arma.

\- Gracias - dice y al mismo tiempo siente que sus mejillas arden, porque seguramente están sonrojadas. Entonces corta unas cuantas flores más y las pone a un lado de su compañera; no dice nada y se levanta, se coloca atrás de la Romanov y toma un mechón de su cabello.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿Sabes? Fue sólo por utilidad que yo llevara el cabello corto, pero no siempre fue así - dice distraída, mientras se aplica en su labor. Se concentra tanto que no se da cuenta de que el viento dispersa algunas de las flores que recogió; en tanto, Anastasia guarda silencio y siente los delgados dedos de su compañera moverse con agilidad y seguridad. Al cabo de un rato, el sosegado sonido de las copas de los árboles balanceándose por la brisa y el calor que desprende Jeanne le provocan una somnolencia a la que no puede resistirse, por lo que cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por unos momentos. Despierta de ese sueño cuando su compañera la zarandea levemente del hombro. - Listo, creo que debería ser algo así - la francesa repite las palabras de la Romanov. - Aunque a mí me parece que te queda mejor suelto, también te ves linda así - se sienta a su lado y sonríe, un poco incrédula de lo que ha hecho.

Anastasia no sabe a qué se refiere hasta que Jeanne toma la misma daga que ella y le muestra su reflejo: la chica ha tejido una trenza con su largo cabello y la ha adornado con flores por aquí y por allá. - Espera, faltó algo - vuelve a decir la francesa y ve a su alrededor, después pone una última flor y menciona: - Creo que he perdido la habilidad con este tipo de cosas, pero espero que te guste.

\- Me gusta - Anastasia responde sin dejar de observarse en el frío metal. - Gracias - dice y devuelve el gesto amable de la chica frente a ella. Y de esa manera el día transcurre entre sueños y botones coloridos, y el viento que se lleva el dolor y la tranquilidad que se apodera de dos corazones lastimados.

Al caer la tarde, se separan. El Rey Negro ha mandado llamar a Jeanne, para conversar con ella sobre los próximos movimientos contra los Drifters. Anastasia se retira a su habitación; tiene una sensación de paz tan reconfortante que no le preocupa nada más, ni los sucesos pasados, ni los sucesos futuros, sólo el que casi todas las flores, excepto la última que le dio la doncella de Orleans, se hayan caído de su cabello. Su distracción es tal que no se da cuenta y choca con alguien, cuando va por uno de los pasillos. - Lo siento - murmura y voltea a ver a la persona con quien tropezó; se trata de él. Sin saber por qué, lleva una de sus manos a su cabello trenzado y agacha la mirada.

Él no responde con palabras, sólo afirma con un movimiento de cabeza y continúa su marcha, al igual que ella, pero poco después escucha que él habla. - Espera - las pisadas del hombre se oyen dirigirse, con calma, hacia donde ella se ha detenido. Ella se voltea despacio y lo confronta. - Se te cayó esto - él dice y estira su mano para poner algo en su cabello, delicadamente; tarda un poco en asegurarlo y, cuando lo logra, vuelve a afirmar con la cabeza, se da la vuelta y se retira. Ella no reacciona al punto, sino unos segundos después; entonces revisa su cabello y se da cuenta de lo que él ha acomodado es la flor que llevaba.

\- Gracias - ella susurra, pero él ya se ha ido. Entonces una nueva sonrisa nace en sus labios, en tanto vuelve a tocar su cabello, justo donde él lo ha hecho.

Hijikata sigue su camino sin mirar hacia atrás, mas sus pasos ya no son tan seguros, porque se siente demasiado tonto al pensar en lo adorable de la expresión de esa chica, como si la felicidad se encontrara en una simple flor que se cayó de su cabello, ese sedoso cabello... enmarcando un rostro de facciones dulces. No era el peinado que ella llevaba, diferente al habitual, ni la flor con que lo adornaba, sino una especie de aura que toda ella despedía. Era eso, ese brillo de quietud y alegría en su mirada, semejante al de las estrellas en el cielo nocturno que, a menudo, ambos admiran, lo que de repente le hizo verla tan hermosa. Hijikata se reprocha esos pensamientos, porque él nunca ha sido ese tipo de persona, pero en ese momento no puede evitarlos, o es que quizá, por una vez, no quiere hacerlo. Después de todo, en ese fastidioso malestar que es la vida, ese instante de debilidad se desvanecerá pronto...

Sin embargo, espera que ese esplendor de noche estrellada no abandone el semblante, ni el corazón de esa joven.


	10. Sinnerman

Aunque tarde muchísimo en publicar, no soy Hirano.

¿Han escuchado Sinnerman, de Nina Simone? Me inspiré en esa canción para escribir esta cosa rara.

* * *

 **El cielo está cerrado y el infierno vacío**

 **.**

 **Sinnerman**

Otra vez ha pasado, de nuevo no ha podido hacer algo para evitar el sufrimiento de Jeanne, por eso ha estado con ella desde que la trajeron malherida y agonizante. Vela su sueño casi con una dedicación maternal, porque no puede entrar a su mente para salvarla de esas imágenes despiadadas que la atormentan, no puede... Nunca puede... Y ya no sabe si la muerte sería mejor que cualquier otra cosa, únicamente que el perdón y la redención no son posibles, tampoco el olvido.

A pesar de que sus heridas fueron sanadas, una fiebre insistente mantiene, en una especie de sopor muy profundo, a la doncella de Orleans, quien, no obstante, se mueve y habla dormida, como si peleara contra alguien, tal vez contra sí misma y su memoria. Y Anastasia está a su lado, pendiente de cada uno de los movimientos de la chica; frecuentemente cambia el paño mojado con que intenta refrescarla y acaricia su cabeza, tratando de darle un poco de consuelo en medio de sus sueños, pero no sirve de mucho, porque la pesadilla sigue a pesar de todo.

La observa un poco más, pues no puede hacer otra cosa. ¿Es todo? Se aleja y se sienta en la silla que está frente a la cama. Está cansada, su cuerpo y su alma están cansados, por eso cierra los ojos y se abandona por un momento, pero los recuerdos se levantan y bailan, dolorosamente, en su interior. Y una vez más se encuentra en uno de los pasillos de palacio, escondida tras las pesadas cortinas de la ventana frente a la habitación de su hermano, esperando y tratando de atrapar alguna palabra que le dé consuelo, al otro lado de las paredes. Al poco tiempo sale alguien y se aleja con andar apresurado. Todo vuelve a callar y ella llora más... - Tal vez él ya no sufriría, si... - piensa y se reprende al instante. No es la primera vez que lo formula, ese pensamiento, y el estómago se le revuelve nuevamente, pues, aunque es un niña, la idea le parece tan despreciable, pero tan tentadora. - Si él... - susurra con cautela, despacio, sintiéndose culpable por intentar construir esa imagen. - Si él murie... - se detiene y llora más, en un silencio desesperado que la consume...

\- Anastasia - la voz preocupada de su madre llama su atención y levanta la mirada.

\- Mamá, yo... - la garganta se le cierra. - Perdón - se aferra, con sus pequeños brazos, al talle de la mujer, mientras sus lágrimas mojan el vestido de su madre. - Es mi culpa, es mi culpa... - pero la zarina no responde y ella se deshace en llanto.

Anastasia vuelve en sí; un rastro húmedo baja de sus ojos y siente que el corazón se le encoge un poco más. Fue su culpa... Ese día... No debió ser tan irresponsable cuando jugaban... Pero lo que más la atormenta es el pensamiento, el infame pensamiento que siempre estuvo en su mente y que todavía considera inevitable, irreemplazable. - Lo siento - susurra y seca sus mejillas. Y la esperanza que, tiempo atrás, Rasputín sembró en ellos con respecto a la condición de su hermano se le hace tan falsa, porque, ahora más que nunca, entiende que la solución, la definitiva, era sólo una, esa a la que se aferra desde que está ahí, esa a la que se ha aferrado desde que era pequeña y veía a su hermano menor convalecer. Tal vez debería pedir perdón por eso, pero, si no pudo en su momento, no puede ahora, ni podrá jamás... De nada servirían las plegarias, ni el arrepentimiento, porque nadie la escucharía, ni Dios, y está segura de que el Diablo tampoco. Está sola, ella y sus propios demonios.

Jeanne se remueve y, luego, despierta agitada. Anastasia sabe que debe actuar sin temor, en esta nueva oportunidad...


	11. Presencia

Uno más de estos cortos sinsentidos (con mucho OoC).

* * *

 **El cielo está cerrado y el infierno vacío**

 **.**

 **Presencia**

Porque todo es distinto con él...

Lo que siente por Jeanne es familiar, tan familiar que no le incomoda ni le preocupa, pero con él... No es incomodidad, ni molestia, sino todo lo contrario; aun así, le inquieta y debe admitir que se pone nerviosa de sólo pensar en él y en su silencio; en el calor de su cuerpo esa noche en que ella se sintió más perdida que nunca y apoyó su hombro en el suyo; en su mano colocando con cuidado una flor en su cabello; en su mirada; en su cercanía; en la paz y seguridad que, a menudo, aparecen a su lado... Su rostro arde, su pecho se agita y ya no entiende nada, porque, de repente, quiere verlo, a pesar de todo, a pesar de quién es él, de quién es ella y de lo que hacen en ese extraño mundo... Sólo quiere verlo...

Las palabras y las intenciones que ha dicho hace poco respecto a sus enemigos, los Drifters, y, en específico, a ese samurái que hirió a Jeanne siguen en pie; sus ideas respecto a esa nación de bárbaros y dementes, también, pero... todo es distinto con él.

Ha tomado una decisión. Se levanta y sale, con una única idea en la cabeza y con un caos en el corazón, porque quiere verlo, sólo eso...


	12. Bálsamo

Otro más y, de nuevo, con OoC.

* * *

 **El cielo está cerrado y el infierno vacío**

 **.**

 **Bálsamo**

Se sitúa lo más cerca que puede, para no llamar la atención y poder escuchar lo que se dice en el interior de la habitación. Una nostalgia de travesuras infantiles la ataca por un momento, pero no permite que esos sueños de felicidad se alojen en su interior, hasta hacer mella en su amargura. Sale de su ensoñación con la voz exasperada de Rasputín.

\- ¡Malditos Drifters! Y ese Saint Germain... Pero nuestra revancha será mucho peor. Caeremos sobre ellos con tal fuerza que nos suplicaran compasión. Los aplastaremos como a simples briznas de hierba.

\- Es lo que Él diría - la voz del guerrero se oye un tanto agotada, aun así, ella puede notar cierta fuerza en el tono de ese hombre.

\- Es lo que debemos pensar todos - el monje afirma, pero no obtiene respuesta, y, después de unos segundos, vuelve a hablar. - ¿Por qué no permitiste que Él curara tus heridas? - Nuevamente el silencio es el que contesta. - No son tan graves, hubiera sido muy fácil para Él.

\- ... - otra vez ausencia de palabras, pero también el ruido de algo metálico y el rechinido de una silla que es arrastrada.

\- No entiendo la actitud de tipos como tú, pero da igual. Me voy, buenas noches - se despide y abre la puerta por completo, para partir.

Ella se retira lo más posible, pero no puede marcharse sin ser vista, por lo que se pega más a la pared, ocultándose en la oscuridad del corredor, en espera de que el monje se vaya, para hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, cuando cree que el sonido de sus pisadas se desvanece en la distancia, se encuentra con que Rasputín está muy cerca y observa el lugar donde se encuentra, como adivinando su presencia.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí? - ella da un saltito debido a la sorpresa de haber sido descubierta, antes de salir de las sombras que la esconden. - ¿Estabas escuchando? - pregunta el hombre.

\- Quería saber qué había pasado en el ataque de Berlina.

\- No logramos tomar esa ciudad - ella calla, porque eso ya lo sabía, pero no se atreve a averiguar más.

\- Fue un fracaso - dice por decir.

\- No del todo, al menos pudimos asestar un duro golpe a la capital de Orte. Ya llegará el momento del aniquilamiento total.

\- Suenas como Él - menciona con su habitual tono desinteresado, pero Rasputín no responde inmediatamente, sino que le lanza una mirada un poco impresionada.

\- Hijikata me ha dicho lo mismo - se acomoda los lentes. - Es tarde - suspira. - Debería ir a dormir, majestad. Mañana será otro día para cumplir nuestra misión.

Rasputín ya no dice más y se va, dejándola con la inquietud de irse y no, pero, al final, encamina sus pasos lejos de ahí.

El demonio del Shinsengumi se ha quedado solo en la habitación, agotado en mente y cuerpo, pensando en la reciente derrota y en las palabras del Drifter. Debería estar furioso, pero lo único que siente es cansancio y un cierto fastidio, por todo y por nada. Es verdad que esa sensación de odio no se desvanece y que, si pudiera, acabaría con el Shimazu, por el simple hecho de ser quien es, pero... hay un pero, uno que lo deja confundido, porque piensa y recuerda tantas cosas, y las dudas que surgen y no, como si aún no tuvieran una forma definitiva, como si fueran humo que se disipa y, a la vez, se concentra en su cabeza.

Suspira y se levanta. Es mejor ocuparse en algo y no pensar más. Se estira un poco, pero inmediatamente resiente el dolor de los golpes que ha recibido. No ha querido que Él cure sus lesiones, pero es que no le agrada mucho el poder que ese hombre posee. Es como si nada tuviera sentido, ni razón de ser, como si no hubiera que luchar por nada, porque todo lo puede dar con mucha facilidad. No le agrada, pues la vida no es así, tampoco la guerra. Ninguna de las dos es tan sencilla de llevar, pues tienen muchos obstáculos; requieren de muchos proyectos y esfuerzos, que se hacen, deshacen y rehacen una y otra vez; producen muchas heridas, físicas y emocionales, que deben padecerse o sanar a través del tiempo... La vida no es tan fácil, como el poder de ese sujeto hace parecer. Por eso él se ha negado a ser atendido, por eso y porque el dolor lo hace sentir vivo, un poco, al despertarlo de ese sopor y regresarlo a la realidad, la de antes de llegar a ese mundo, o la verdadera, ya no sabe distinguirlas.

Se quita el saco y luego desanuda el pañuelo, deja las prendas sobre la silla que antes ocupó. Dobla las mangas de la camisa por arriba de sus codos, pero, cuando se dispone a desabotonarla, alguien toca a la puerta. Voltea hacia la entrada al mismo tiempo en que la puerta se abre.

\- Buenas noches - sale como un susurro apagado, casi inaudible, de la boca de esa chiquilla, Anastasia. Él no responde de inmediato, sino hasta que ve lo que ella lleva en las manos.

\- Buenas noches.

Ahora ella es quien calla, pues no sabe cómo continuar. Siente que la seguridad de hace unos minutos, cuando tomó esa decisión, la abandona poco a poco. - Deberías curar tus lesiones - dice sin pensarlo más y entra a la habitación. La puerta se cierra tras ella. - Traje esto por si lo necesitas... - murmura, mientras se acerca, con pasos lentos, a la mesa. Baja con cuidado la bandeja en que lleva algunas gasas, vendas y una jofaina con agua, pero en ningún momento lo ve, pues mantiene su ojos fijos en el mueble, en las cosas que ha traído y en las dos espadas que yacen ahí.

\- Gracias - él menciona y también se aproxima a la mesa.

Ella asiente como respuesta y luego... Luego pasa algo que no sabe cómo explicar, porque, al levantar la vista, lo primero que observa son los ojos atentos del samurái. - Si quieres, puedo ayudarte - dice intentando liberarse de la profundidad de esa mirada sobre ella.

\- No es necesario - él contesta y le da la espalda, camina hasta una banca de madera junto a la pared de la habitación y toma asiento. Se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha hecho, de la ligera turbación en el rostro de esa chica, y se reprende por su descuido.

Sin embargo, para ella, la confianza regresa y la impulsa a seguir con el plan que se había trazado antes. Por eso se queda ahí, a pesar de entender que él quiere que se vaya. Y es que algo la retiene en ese lugar, algo más que la determinación; es como si se viera a sí misma absorta en tantos pensamientos, presa de tantas memorias, sintiendo que el mundo pesa demasiado y la vida es tan desolada. En el ambiente hay algo que le da esa impresión, y no quiere estar sola con esa inquietud agitando su interior, no ahora. Por eso toma un pañuelo que guarda en la manga de su vestido y va hasta donde él se encuentra; él ha bajado la mirada, en espera de que ella se marche, pero se sorprende cuando la chica pone la mano bajo su mentón y levanta su cara en su dirección. - Sólo un poco - ella susurra y comienza a secar con cuidado la sangre que escurre de una de las muchas heridas en su rostro.

\- Estoy bien así, no es necesario - él repite firme, pero cortés, deseando que ella se retire. Mas Anastasia continúa su labor sin decir nada; regresa a la mesa y toma una gasa. Vuelve a donde él está y continúa limpiando los golpes y cortes. Él decide rendirse ante esa insistencia sin palabras, porque ¿qué puede hacer? No quiere luchar más, no por el momento... Así, cuando ella saca de no sabe dónde un frasquito con algún ungüento y empieza a aplicarlo en las heridas limpias, él sólo la ve. Mantiene su mirada fija en el punto más cercano: ella; pues se ha rendido incluso ante sí mismo. Y la joven se siente observada en cada uno de sus movimientos, pero no tiene idea de cómo debe proceder, por eso sigue como si nada, mientras su corazón despierta poco a poco y le avisa, entre latidos irregulares, que la vida seguirá, aunque ella no quiera.

Porque él no deja de mirarla, y ella se pregunta si busca o reconoce algo en su rostro o sólo mantiene sus ojos fijos en un punto por aburrimiento o por inercia, pero no piensa más sobre el asunto, tampoco se atreve a hablar, no en ese preciso instante. Es como si la ausencia de palabras, nuevamente, se convirtiera en el único puente entre ellos; como si, amparados en el silencio, pudieran hacer frente más fácilmente a lo que pasa ahí y que no pueden reconocer, pues el dolor y la ira llenan de sombras sus ojos.

Hijikata extiende una mano y la dirige hacia el rostro de la joven, provocando que, imperceptiblemente, ella contenga el aliento y pare todo lo que hace, incluso sus latidos. Él toma un mechón de su cabello, uno que cuelga muy cerca de una de las blancas mejillas, y lo inspecciona con detenimiento, pasando suavemente sus dedos entre cada hebra de seda. ¿Cuál es su color? - es lo que él se pregunta, mientras lo ve a contraluz, pues a veces le parece distinguir un brillo de oro que se quema en un rojo de atardecer, como el sol al final del día, pero eso no puede ser, porque derretiría esa piel nívea.

Anastasia no lo entiende, pero una especie de ansiedad la hace temblar, la ansiedad de sentirlo a él tan cerca y, al mismo tiempo, tan lejos... La ansiedad y el anhelo de que él se aproxime más y la toque, de una manera tan sosegada, como lo hace con su cabello. Cierra los ojos y se queda quieta, tratando de controlar todo lo que despierta poco a poco en su interior y le sana, como un bálsamo medicinal, cualquier pesar.


	13. Luz pura de pleno verano

Uno más. En realidad, no dice nada, pero... Esa es una prueba más de que Drifters no me pertenece, porque Hirano siempre dice algo.

* * *

 **El cielo está cerrado y el infierno vacío**

 **.**

 **Luz pura de pleno verano**

Como es habitual, esa noche también le cuesta conciliar el sueño, pero no se levanta; permanece en su cama, absorta en los pensamientos que dan vueltas en su cabeza y en las sensaciones que rondan por su corazón. En ese caos hay dos nombres que sobresalen y que quizá constituyen la causa de su alboroto interno. Pero es agradable, hasta cierto punto...

Suspira, porque lo que tiene dentro es tan fuerte que busca la manera de salir. Y se siente mareada, porque lo que tiene dentro es tan intenso para que un alma congelada como la suya pueda soportarlo fácilmente. Y respira con cierta dificultad, porque lo que tiene dentro es tan inverosímil para alguien que no desea creer en nada más, ni siquiera en la vida. Y sonríe, porque lo que tiene dentro es tan dulce que le adormece el dolor. Y llora, porque lo que tiene dentro es tan hermoso que le da miedo...

Y se siente tan llena, de todo y de nada, en ese enredo de pensamientos y emociones, y de lágrimas y sonrisas, que no ya no sabe si está viva o, por fin, ha muerto. ¿Así es la muerte? ¿Así es? No, esa no debe ser la muerte, esa es la vida, tan fuerte, tan increíble, tan hermosa, tan agobiante... Es como si una explosión de luz la cegara y aturdiera, como la luz pura de pleno verano, cuando las lluvias dan respiros a la temporada de calor; esa es la única forma que se le ocurre para definir esa sensación, ¿o sentimiento? La luz pura de pleno verano...


	14. Da mi basia mille

Esta precisa "escena" fue la que inspiró todo el fic, y no sé qué más decir al respecto, porque no estoy segura de haber logrado contextualizarla. Como sea, ya está aquí. Y como siempre digo, Drifters no es mío; si lo fuera, haría de ese manga algo tan cursi y sin sentido como lo que hago con este fic.

Dame mil besos, es el título del capítulo; se trata de un fragmento de un poema de Cayo Valerio Catulo, un poeta romano del siglo I a.C.

* * *

 **El cielo está cerrado y el infierno vacío**

 **.**

 **Da mi basia mille**

Quiere comprobar algo, quiere asegurarse de que eso que ha nacido tímidamente en su interior no es una ilusión, una imposibilidad; pero el temor la hace su presa... Y, sin embargo, presiona su boca contra la suya tan sólo un par de segundos, o menos, y se aleja antes de que pueda sentir nada más, como esas mariposas en el estómago de las que, hace tiempo, su hermana María le habló (¿cuánto ha pasado desde entonces?). No obstante, su interior se agita, como abriendo paso a algo que pretende salir desde lo más profundo de sí misma. Ella cierra los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse.

Mientras tanto, él se pregunta qué ha sido ese roce tan repentino. Frunce el ceño y luego dirige su mirada hacia ella. Se concede cierta debilidad y sonríe brevemente ante la imagen que aparece frente a él: ella está a un par de pasos de distancia, mantiene los ojos cerrados y las manos empuñadas en su torso; un ligero rubor, casi imperceptible, cubre sus mejillas y el viento que entra por el tragaluz mueve su cabello, que dibuja delicadas ondas, como las que se suceden en la superficie de un lago golpeado por la brisa; y sus labios, ligeramente entreabiertos, se le presentan como una tentadora invitación... Le parece hermosa, una aparición tan hermosa... Por eso ahora es él quien acorta el espacio; apenas acaricia su rostro y ella abre los ojos, pero no se muestra sorprendida, sino expectante. Él se acerca todavía más y la besa. Se trata de un beso suave, que se afianza con el contacto de su mano desnuda en su rostro, porque él se ha quitado los guantes; quiere sentirla con la yema de sus dedos, con la palma de su mano; desea tocar esa piel de nieve, para comprobar si en verdad es lo que parece.

Y ella siente que nuevamente una revolución estalla en su interior, pero con mucha más fuerza, porque no es como su hermana dijo, no son mariposas, sino un batir desenfrenado de alas, como si tuviera cientos de aves alojadas en el pecho, el cual se inflama y se deshace ante las caricias de esos pajarracos oportunistas. Es su alma que revolotea y le hace cosquillas con sus plumas, burlándose de ella al comprobarle que sobrevive a pesar de todo.

Y él toma esos labios fríos como un aliento de vida, tan reconfortantes que, por un instante, desea perderse en ellos, en la dulzura que emana de la boca de esa mujer/niña, que, sin embargo, mantiene una pena bien oculta en su interior, como él, como todos... Y, por un instante, desea poder ser como antes y aliviarle ese malestar y regresarle la paz que ha perdido; pues algo le dice que ella reía, lloraba, soñaba, amaba, era feliz... Y, por un instante, desea que ella pueda volver a reír, a soñar, a vivir... Pero él no puede hacer nada por ella, ni ella por él - eso es lo que creen -, más que ese efímero sosiego, que termina cuando él se aparta lentamente, un poco aturdido por la bondad y sencillez de ese beso.

Ella siente que su cara arde y sus labios palpitan, así como el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Él parpadea un par de veces, para desvanecer esa leve embriaguez que lo ataca. Y ambos se quedan con un gusto agridulce en la boca y una tristeza añeja que se adhiere un poco más al corazón, pero, aun así, una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de ella, como si no esperara nada más. Agacha la mirada y apoya su frente en el pecho de él; cierra los ojos otra vez y exhala todo lo que lleva dentro: el frío, la pena y los recuerdos dolorosos que quiere olvidar, pero que, al mismo tiempo, se niega a dejar partir. Él levanta una mano y la coloca en su coronilla, la desliza con cuidado hasta su nuca y mete los dedos entre su largo cabello, suavemente, como aquella vez. Es cálido, ella piensa, pero no se trata de un calor abrasador y que calcina con su sola cercanía, como el de Jeanne, cuando es atormentada por la ira y el sufrimiento; ni el calor que siente cuando está a punto de asesinar y que detesta, porque le trae a la mente la visión de un sótano y de unos estallidos ensordecedores. Es una calidez que da consuelo y que parece derretir la amargura, aunque sólo sea por poco tiempo.

En cambio, a él le parece que el frío que sale como suspiros de su boca cauteriza sus heridas, y de repente ese dolor en su espalda ya no duele y el peso que carga se aligera. Pero es una sensación pasajera, que se desvanece tan pronto como se separan, porque no tiene sentido esa cercanía. Ambos se aferran a ese pensamiento; sin embargo, se permiten esa ilusión por un fugaz momento, antes de tomar cada uno su camino y seguir a su manera, solos, como todos los que habitan ese castillo y andan en busca de una muerte, la verdadera, la absoluta...


	15. Instante

**El cielo está cerrado y el infierno vacío**

 **.**

 **Instante**

Se encuentran nuevamente dos noches después en el sitio acostumbrado. Cuando ella llega, lo ve sentado en el suelo, apoyada la espalda en la pared y la mirada fija en el cielo; esa imagen, esa mirada, otra vez ese recuerdo... El recuerdo de noches de dolor y confusión, en que nada tiene sentido y el mundo parece hervir en el interior y al mismo tiempo congelarse, y cualquier pensamiento o sentimiento hiela y quema el corazón, destrozándolo poco a poco... Momentos en que no se desea nada, ni pensar, ni sentir, ni siquiera dormir, porque al hacerlo los sueños aparecen y estos pueden ser tan agobiantes como la vigilia... Ella se detiene, porque... porque... quiere llorar, pero no puede hacerlo, pues sus ojos están secos y un nudo en la garganta la asfixia. - La muerte no debe ser tan mala ni solitaria. Quizá sea más tranquila, quizá sea menos dolorosa, ¿no es así? - ella piensa y se lleva las manos al pecho, porque algo le duele.

Ella se sienta en el suelo, en silencio. Él parece notar su presencia y gira la cabeza para verla. La oscuridad en el iris de sus ojos es tan profunda y tan amarga que todas esas sombras que ella ha creído notar toman forma, pero no como esos fantasmas que luchan a lado del guerrero. No, esas sombras son distintas, son de furia, de angustia, de desesperación... - Este soy yo - él le dice con tono seco y vuelve la vista al cielo.

Ella se acerca más y recarga la cabeza en su hombro. - Esta soy yo... - dice suavemente, como si con eso pudiera ablandar la dureza de esa mirada. Y otra vez las lágrimas quieren salir, pero el dolor en su pecho se calma, porque lo ha entendido. Después de un par de minutos, él estira la mano y toma la de ella con delicadeza, y la estrecha con seguridad, porque lo ha entendido. - Y estamos aquí - él menciona, para expresar lo que ambos piensan.

Podrían quedarse ahí, aunque las tinieblas y el dolor los rodearan y la nada y el todo se confundieran eternamente en sus corazones. Podrían quedarse así, para siempre... porque en ese momento todo se vuelve claro para ellos.


	16. La más vertical de las estrellas

El título hace referencia al final de _Correo Sur_ , de Saint-Exupéry; el capítulo, a la batalla, a la más "reciente" en el manga, entre los Drifters y los Ends comandados por Mitsuhide.

* * *

 **El cielo está cerrado y el infierno vacío**

 **.**

 **La más vertical de las estrellas**

La muerte está cerca, la muerte pintada de sangre, la muerte regalada por la guerra. Él lo siente en sus huesos quebrados, ella lo sabe en su carne fría; todos se mueven ansiosos en su búsqueda. La batalla pronto comenzará...

Cruzan miradas e inmediatamente se dan cuenta de algo en los ojos del otro, una opacidad, el aviso de la oscuridad que los consume y que se hace presente con más frecuencia desde que están ahí, aunque también pueden notar un punto de luz, el cual amenaza con desvanecerse por el bullicio que se arma por la próxima batalla. Y saben que esa claridad se debe a un momento, uno misericordioso y que, no obstante, hiere y sana al mismo tiempo. Y una parte de ellos quisiera volver a experimentar esa sensación - amarga y dulce -, aun cuando sea una necedad y, ahora más que nunca, parezca una frivolidad. No hacen gesto alguno, sólo mantienen la mirada hasta que la señal de avance los hace reaccionar y se pierden entre la multitud, una vez más.

\- Una vez más... - es lo que repiten como un rezo que les devuelve brevemente la fe. - Sólo una vez más... - hasta que el sufrimiento desaparezca por completo y las heridas cicatricen, y las lágrimas que caen y no caen sean de alegría y quizá de amor. Porque comprenden que el cielo no existe para ellos, pero el infierno tampoco es una opción; sólo ese sitio, esos momentos compartidos, esos sentimientos aprehendidos... tan fuerte, tan confusamente. Porque no quieren que todo se quede solamente en la memoria, sino que se vuelva una realidad palpable y perpetua.

Han encontrado esa luz, la estrella que alumbra esa inmensidad de sufrimiento y cansancio en que se sumen un poco más cada día... Si tan sólo pudieran atraparla para siempre... o volar hasta ella para luego caer, con ojos y corazón deslumbrados por su resplandor.


	17. Abismo

Esta cosa rara por fin termina. Si alguien llegó hasta aquí, felicito y agradezco su paciencia, porque incluso yo me desesperé en este tiempo. Admito que esta no es una buena historia, pero no pretendía que lo fuera; sólo quería sacar a la luz los momentos que escribí aquí.

El título del fic es el último verso de _Elegía interrumpida_ , de Octavio Paz. No sé si pude desarrollar mis ideas sobre parte de lo que podría significar esa frase en un contexto como el de esta historia, para estos precisos dos personajes, en ciertas situaciones inventadas.

Como sea. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **El cielo está cerrado y el infierno vacío**

 **.**

 **Abismo**

Está preparada para la batalla, pero tiene calor, uno insoportable: el del fuego de los dragones, el de las pesadas corazas de los gigantes, el de las armaduras de los soldados de ese ejército maldito, el que nace con el choque de las armas, el de las explosiones que provienen del campo enemigo... Un calor agresivo, acompañado de odio. Un bochorno sofocante, un ardor que sigue a la destrucción. Y quiere que todo se enfríe ya, que ya no queme, que ya no le escalde el corazón... Vamos, que llegue el momento en el que todos tengan que dormir y sus miembros se entumezcan, el flujo de sangre en sus venas se detenga, su vida se congele para siempre... Que todos duerman, incluso ella. Y, mientras esa hora llega, mantiene su expresión invariable, pues es lo único que puede hacer.

Está preparado para la batalla, lo ha estado desde el principio, aun así, se desespera por la espera y llama a sus compañeros, a los que están y a los que no, y se pregunta por qué está ahí, solo... ¿Para qué? Para pelear, para matar y morir por unos ideales que no son los suyos, entonces ¿por qué está ahí? ¿Por qué no pereció en Hakodate? Esa habría sido una buena muerte, todo habría terminado ahí, aunque no hubiera tenido sentido... Pero habría tenido más sentido que lo que hace en ese sitio. Porque esa derrota con el Shimazu le supo mucho mejor que cualquier triunfo obtenido desde que llegó a ese mundo. Esa derrota fue más real que cualquier otra carnicería en la que ha participado bajo las órdenes del Rey Negro. ¡Maldita sea! Él debería haber seguido al resto de sus compañeros y haber muerto en Hakodate... Pero ahora se encuentra en ese lugar y espera el momento para luchar de nuevo. Luchar, siempre luchar, es lo único que le hace recobrar la razón que a veces cree perder.

Es como si se hundieran en la desesperación de vivir y en el deseo de morir, y en el temor de perecer y en el anhelo de existir. Levantan la vista y buscan algo que los calme, pero ya están lejos uno del otro, de nuevo... Pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? Y la eternidad les parece tan abrumadora, esa que está llena de soledad, y pena, y odio, y... las pesadillas que los han atormentado siempre. Y la nostalgia les lacera el costado izquierdo del pecho, y los llena de desconsuelo y desolación, ahora que se han separado, de nuevo... ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

~.~

 _Es un desierto circular el mundo,_

 _el cielo está cerrado y el infierno vacío._


End file.
